What's Simple is True
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Burt has a plan, Kurt gets angry and Puck wants to make out. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Alas.  
A/N: Yeah, a lot of my stories are Kurt, Burt and Puck aren't they? Well, here's another. I hope you enjoy it. **

Kurt was a well known additive to the ambiance of Hummel's Tire & Lube. Since his mom passed, he was there whenever Burt was. There had been one night not long after the event that Burt sat Kurt down and asked if he'd rather have a babysitter and stay home. Kurt had proclaimed that he wanted to stay with his dad and go to the garage with him. So Kurt got what Kurt wanted. He spent many hours in the garage and by the time he was seven he knew all the tools needed to take apart a car and could spout facts about cars as if they were part of his precious fashion.

The hug Burt had gotten when he gave Kurt his first set of miniature sized overalls almost knocked him over.

When he was nine, Kurt was able to help out on the cars without being told that he was too young and could get hurt. Kurt knew that he'd been ready for years but he knew his father was just looking out for him. He wouldn't help out on most of the cars that came in, if the clients found out that a nine year old was fixing their car they'd probably say they wouldn't pay. No, Kurt would be working on some of the run down cars, fixing them so that they could be sold.

Burt looked over at his son, little feet sticking out from under the car. His shoes shone in the light, bedazzled so much they looked like a disco ball. "Kurt." He called out and watched as his son came out from under. His hair was slightly messed up and he had some muck on the side of his neck. The overalls weren't as bedazzled as his shoes, but it sparkled in what Kurt said was all the right places.

"Yeah, Dad?" He questioned, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Burt shook his head, "Not that I can tell. But I was wondering if tonight you'd like to try something new before going home."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, excited.

"Well," Burt started, "I know you're only nine, but it would be a great help if I had someone to move cars around for me." When Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion, Burt decided to explain, "Moving a parked car into the garage so I can work on it and out of the garage to where we keep the finished cars. Driving it that little bit."

Kurt's eyes got comically wide. "You want to teach me how to drive?"

"Yes." Burt nodded then pointed, "But you can only drive the vehicles here and when I tell you. Also, you cannot tell anyone." He didn't see how much of a big deal it was. Most of the kids on farms were learning how to drive a tractor when they were nine. This was the same thing, at least in his mind, but others wouldn't see it that way.

Teaching someone who knew about cars how to drive was easy.

The problem came when Kurt pointed out that he couldn't reach the pedals. Burt had been going over where everything was located in the car when Kurt voiced that he knew all that and that even though he moved the seat forward he still couldn't reach the gas.

They slumped in their seats for a second before Burt grinned, "We'll get you special shoes."

"Like a pair of Pumas?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"…no." Burt answered slowly. "At the moment I was thinking of tying a box to the bottom of your shoe."

Kurt pulled a face at the image, "If it lets me reach the pedals, then fine. I can make that look work."

So they both got out of the car and went to look for a box and some string. "Now, we only need one box instead of two because you do all the pedals with your right foot. There's no need to find a box for your left."

Kurt nodded, "Will this box work?" He held one up and Burt checked how sturdy it was and the length and agreed that the box would work. After finding some string Kurt was sitting in the driver seat of the car with his feet hanging out the door as Burt tied the box onto his bedazzled shoe. Before getting back into the car, Burt made sure Kurt could reach the pedal with that box and after realizing that it was one was less than an inch short they found another one that worked.

And this was Kurt's first driving lesson. His head somehow slightly over the dash so that he didn't need a booster seat as well as a box tied to his shoe. He listened closely to what his dad said and took things slow.

"I think you may need something better than a box." Burt frowned when he had to untie the box afterwards, "Because if I have to attach this to you each time it defeats the purpose." He looked up to see a large smile on Kurt's face.

This is how Kurt got his first pair of platform shoes.

After a bit more teaching, Kurt was driving the cars with confidence and showed off his new shoes to anyone who he could catch. It wasn't a month after Kurt started driving on his own that the teaching began anew. "Notice something different about this car?"

"It's a stick shift." Kurt answered. "I'm gonna learn how to drive a stick shift?" His excitement was back.

After a growth spurt, Kurt got new shoes that weren't as tall but he still drove the vehicles the short distance and fixed up junkers when he wasn't driving.

All of this explains why when he got into Puck's used car for their first date (Puck was picking Kurt up like a good boyfriend should) he got upset quickly and might've been a bit snappish. It wasn't after the first incident, or the second. No, he gave Puck enough time to get better.

He ignored how when Puck backed out of their driveway he almost hit their neighbor's car. He ignored that when they reached a yellow light, Puck sped up and ended up running a red. He ignored Puck not looking the other way long enough when he decided to do a right turn on red and had to slam on his breaks when a car was going by. He ignored the speeding. Until he couldn't.

"Pull over, Noah. Pull over now!" Kurt yelled.

"What? Why?" Puck looked at Kurt.

Growling Kurt glared, "Keep your eyes on the road and pull over."

"Fine. Fine." Puck pulled over, "Don't know what your problem is, Princess." Putting his car in park he turned and stared at Kurt. "So what is it? What's so important that we had to pull over and probably be late to our first date." he paused and then smirked, "Unless it's to make out. I can go for that."

"I can't stand how you drive." Kurt said, "You're not allowed to drive." Holding out his hand, Kurt continued, "Give me the keys."

"Say what?"

"I'm guessing you're still new at the whole driving a car bit, or at least I hope so because otherwise I would be worried that you'll go to prison after you run someone over in an accident." Kurt sneered. "So, from now on whenever we go out I will drive. At least until you can be taught properly."

"What? By you?" Puck scoffed. "I doubt you're that much better than me. After all, we're both sixteen and haven't had much chance to drive-"

"I'll have you know," Kurt glowered cutting him off, "I've been driving since I was nine. I know how to handle a car. So, keys." He waggled his fingers and Puck dropped them in.

"Nine?"

"Nine." Kurt nodded before getting out and walking around the car. Outside the driver's side, he made a pushing motion with his hands and Puck rolled his eyes and muttered to himself before scooting over to the passenger seat.

"S'not fair." Puck whined as he put his seat belt on, "It's my car."

"And you're not allowed to drive it if I'm around." Kurt answered as he made sure he could see out of all the mirrors.

"You're insane." Puck said.

"And apparently," Kurt shot Puck a knowing look, "you like me that way."

"I do not!" Puck protested.

Kurt ignored the outburst, "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me out on a date in the first place and you wouldn't be hard right now." He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the street.

Puck glared out of his window, not wanting to say that he did feel a lot safer with Kurt driving. The other boy had been right, he was a great driver. "How good are your driving reflexes?" Puck asked, turning and looking at Kurt, "Like, could you do a high speed chase?"

"I am not dignifying that with a response." Kurt replied diplomatically.

"The fact that you said that was a response in itself." Puck smirked.

"…shut up. You're stupid."

"You're face is stupid." Puck said without thinking. After a beat, he added, "So, since you know so much about cars - driving them and fixing them, how you feel about car sex?"


End file.
